zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Gossip Stone
Gossip Stones, also known as 'Sheikah Stones'On the encyclopedia page of ZeldaUniverse, Gossip Stones are referred to as Sheikah Stones. are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These mysterious stones can give Link advice and background information on many things, including information about side-quests. These stones are often associated with the Sheikah tribe, as the typical Gossip Stone has the Sheikah Emblem carved into it. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Gossip Stone makes it first appearance in Ocarina of Time where they are found all over Hyrule. Their principal feature is giving information to the one that wears the Sheikah's Mask of Truth. If Link strikes them with his sword, they will tell him the current time in the game. If he drops a Bomb near one, it changes colors and will blast off like a rocket into the air. If he uses Din's Fire on it or shoots a Fire Arrow at it, it will spin rapidly and stretch upward before returning to normal, and when he hits one with the Megaton Hammer it is flattened, only to rise again with a "springing" sound, and and when you play Zelda's Lullaby next to it you get a free fairy A glitch allows Link to temporarily change the color of a Gossip Stone to either blue or red. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Gossip Stones appear again in Majora's Mask, where their function is largely similar to those in Ocarina of Time. In this game, the stones will inform Link of the time left until the Moon crashes into Termina when they are struck by a sword. There are also four caves featuring four special Gossip Stones in Termina Field. In each of the four underground caverns can be found a large Gossip Stone together with three regular ones. If Link plays one of the special songs designed especially for use with a particular instrument (e.g. the "Sonata of Awakening" played on Deku Link's pipes) the large stone will change color. Once Link has converted all of the big Gossip Stones to the same color by playing the same song, he will receive a Piece of Heart. Gossip Stones can also be found in the Lunar Children's Moon Dungeons. Each one gives Link information on who holds a designated mask in the game, twenty in all. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Pirate's Charm, which allows Tetra and the King of Red Lions to communicate with Link telepathically, is an enhanced version of the Gossip Stones. The Pirate's Charm was made by Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the King of Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Gossip Stones, although never referred to as such, have a slightly different appearance and function than previous incarnations. They appear to have noses and mustaches (similar to the mustache of Wario, another Nintendo character) and can be communicated with only by hitting them with a sword. For the most part, the stones serve as switches that activate mini-games, and are largely associated with said games. There is also another variety found in dungeons, with usually one per floor. If Link hits one of these with his sword, they will disclose the location of treasure chests on the current floor for twenty rupees, effectively acting as a compass. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Gossip Stones return in Spirit Tracks, but with a different look. They are similar to the stones from Phantom Hourglass but they appear to lack the "nose and moustache" feature and have instead, rabbit ears. To wake them so they will speak to Link, you need to play the Song of Awakening in front of them. Song Stones There are other stones in Spirit Tracks which are similar to the Howling Stones from The Twilight Princess but are in the shape of rockets with a simple hole in the middle, through which small orbs of colored light appear, symbolising the notes played on the Spirit Flute. In the manga In the extra chapters of the Ocarina of Time manga, a Gossip Stone appears in the Lost Woods. The Mask of Truth is not needed, Link just smashes a rock against it, revealing things like Mido still wets his bed and that the Great Deku Tree is troubled that he cannot scratch his own back, until at last it reveals something about Saria who was kidnapped by the Skull Kid. Notes See also *Gossip Stone Quotes *Howling Stone *Owl Statue *Pirate's Charm PS:I'm awesome nobody knew about getting a free fairy form a Gossip Stone Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items